


Down, There You Go

by heondreds



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Choi Beomgyu, Butt Plugs, Crying, Drabble, Dubious Consent?, Gags, Light Bondage, M/M, Mentioned Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 12:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20153584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heondreds/pseuds/heondreds
Summary: Taehyun gets Beomgyu ready.





	Down, There You Go

Beomgyu’s crying again.

“Cut it out,” Taehyun hisses, three fingers working steadily in and out of Beomgyu’s ass. Beomgyu sobs and wriggles, trying to squirm away from the intrusion. Taehyun slaps at a round cheek, already red from Beomgyu misbehaving earlier. “I said _quit it_.”

“Hurts, Taehyunnie,” Beomgyu whines, like he’s never done this before. Taehyun resists rolling his eyes, then remembers Beomgyu couldn’t see even if he did and rolls them anyway.

“Imagine how much more it’ll hurt later if you’re not stretched already,” he says, and slips a fourth finger in. Beomgyu wails, not the least bit muffled by the pillow he’d halfheartedly stuck his face in. Taehyun’s ears have started to ache. _Why does he have to be so loud?_

Taehyun sighs and pulls all four fingers out without warning, making Beomgyu gasp, thankfully too shocked to yell this time. He reaches for the ball gag at the edge of the bed and scoots up to sit by Beomgyu’s head.

“Open up,” Taehyun says, taking hold of Beomgyu’s chin to tilt his head up. Beomgyu looks up at him with cloudy eyes, a fresh wave of tears spilling out. He shakes his head petulantly.

“You’re too loud,” Taehyun tells him, thumbing at his bottom lip like he could simply tease the older into opening his mouth. He huffs a laugh at the scowl on Beomgyu’s face. “Gotta shut you up somehow.”

“Don’t want it,” Beomgyu mutters through clenched teeth. Taehyun sighs again, strokes softly at Beomgyu’s jaw until the scowl starts to ease.

“I know. But the hyungs do. They want you to wear it tonight, you know how much they like it.”

Beomgyu’s jaw tenses under Taehyun’s fingers, and he sniffs pitifully before finally opening his mouth, letting Taehyun fit the gag in. Taehyun secures it as quickly as possible, making sure it’s properly positioned and not fastened too tight. Beomgyu breathes hard through his nose, wet and still noisy, but he seems a lot calmer than before. _Always so docile with something in his mouth,_ Taehyun thinks with a smirk.

With the gag ticked off his list, Taehyun pauses to check the time on his phone. Only a few minutes left.

“Hyungs’ll be here soon,” he tells the older, moving back down the bed to finish the rest of his tasks. He prods his fingers back into Beomgyu’s still gaping hole, inspecting the stretch. He hums, spreading a little extra lube around his rim. “You’re ready, I think.”

Beomgyu whines high in his throat but resists squirming again as Taehyun presses the butt plug in. Their hyungs will arrive soon enough that Beomgyu doesn’t really need it to keep him loose, but it makes it seem like he's been waiting here for a long time - something Taehyun knows the two oldest will both enjoy thinking about. He gives the plug a gentle tug, just to hear Beomgyu keen. No reason he shouldn’t get to enjoy himself too.

Time almost up, Taehyun doubles checks the restraints around Beomgyu’s ankles and wrists - secure and safe, just as they should be - then he slips off the bed, satisfied Beomgyu is properly prepared and presented for their hyungs.

“All done.”

He pauses at the door and allows himself a second to admire the older still on the bed. He looks _good_. The real fun hasn’t even started but he's already wrecked and desperate, tied up, cock dripping. His hyungs will be pleased with his work.

Just before he leaves, he gives in to a soft urge and darts back to the bed to press a kiss to Beomgyu’s tear-stained cheek.

“Good luck, Beommie,” he whispers, and shuts the door on his way out.

**Author's Note:**

> if i write enough drabbles… maybe my longer fics will magically write themselves…
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/heondreds) ⋆｡ﾟ.*･☆━⊂(◕-◕´∩) always open


End file.
